shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Golding
Harry L. Golding was a professor of natural sciences at Shimer College in the 1960s. He joined the faculty in 1964. He had a BA from the University of Omaha (1954) and an MS from Northwestern University (1958), and had taught chemistry at DePauw University before coming to Shimer. Golding served as resident head of McKee Hall from 1964 to 1966, when he was replaced in that capacity by John Bellairs. In March 1967, he succeeded David Weiser as head of the natural sciences faculty. He headed the Oxford study abroad program for the fall semesters of 1966 and 1967. Golding left Shimer after the spring of 1968, moving to St. John's College, where he taught for the rest of his life. Profiled *by Bellairsia: *:Affectionately known as Harry Golding's Good Guys, the McKee students were sad to see Golding move on. "Two years of being a den-mother for at least fifty young males of the ages 15 to at least 21 was more than any human should suffer," Johnston says of Golding.*by Richard Jewell: *:In the latter part of each week, he would engage us in discussion. At first I was afraid to contribute, for I had other instructors who took "discussion" to mean an opportunity to argue with students himself or, at the least, to scoff at their ideas. However, Mr. Golding gave us his utmost respect. When he opened the floor to discussion, he would ask some questions, and then he would lean back against his front table and coordinate. He would encourage opposing views, always greet each idea, no matter how silly or off base, with aplomb, and only intercede to help clarify our comments to each other or to keep us talking respectfully to each other. *Mentioned in DePauw University chemistry department history: *:With the increased need for additional course work in the chemistry department and also because of the needs in general science of the University, the administration made possible the appointment of Mr. Harry L. Golding (B.A., University of Omaha, 1954; M.S., Northwestern University, 1958) as an instructor in the Department beginning in the fall of 1958. His responsibility was in General Chemistry, since the large beginning class was divided into two sections. He also taught Chemistry 101-102, non-major courses, and at times Quantitative Analysis. Mr. Golding remained at DePauw until the 1963-64 academic year, when he received a National Science Foundation Fellowship to Purdue University. He left DePauw at the end of the year to accept a position in Shimer College, in Illinois. *in "Harry Golding", Annapolis Capital, 1984-04-02, p. 11: *:Harry L. Golding, 51, a tutor at St. John's College since 1968, was found dead of apparent cardiac arrest Friday at his apartment at the Severn House. *:When Mr. Golding, who lived alone and who had a history of heart trouble, failed to appear for classes Friday, the college asked authorities to investigate. He was found at his desk, apparently preparing for classes. *:He was involved in St. John's laboratory program and taught in both the continuing education program and the summer master's program. *:Born in Omaha, Neb., he received his bachelor's degree from the University of Omaha in 1954 and his master's degree from Northwestern University in 1958. He was a National Science Foundation Fellow in 1954-55 and an instructor in chemistry at DePauw University from 1958 to 1963. The following year he was a National Science Foundation Science Faculty Fellow at Purdue University. *:Before joining St. John's he was with Shimer College in Mt. Carroll, Ill., from 1964 to 1968, serving as chairman of its natural science department and as director of Shimer College in Oxford, Ill. *:He enjoyed travel and arranged his teaching schedule so that he taught for two years and traveled the third. *:He was known for his generosity in helping students and friends and, at the time of his death, was arranging to sponsor a young Chinese student at Anne Arundel Community College. References